The present disclosure relates to signal processing apparatuses, signal processing method, and programs and, in particular, to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, and a program allowing a user to simultaneously execute a plurality of audio signal processing functions.
Recently, some headphones have a prescribed audio signal processing function such as a noise canceling function that reduces surrounding noises (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2011-254189, 2005-295175, and 2009-529275).